Something different
by parii
Summary: a story is nw completed for abhijeet sir's bdy... Added..have a look... warning.. extra long hai...
1. Chapter 01

Hello friends...:):):)... so today is our dear aditya sir.. aka.. abhijeet sir's birthday... so just tried my hand on this small os.. i tried a lot to wrap up.. all in one chapter... but failed..

So here is one chapter... soon i will post another one also...

**Happy birthday to u sir...**

**A small gift from myside...**

**Hope u like it..**

**and ya... u all to my sweet and lovely friends...**

Today is a bright day... birds are chirruping all over there sky... flying here and there with joy... and a new enthusiasm... in an open sky... sky...which is crystal clear.. only blue colour is visible .. to the extent of our eyes ... cool breez is blowing... a perfect balmy day...

So many peoples are enjoying this cool weather... some are rushing towards their offices... , some are doing their exercises to make their body fit... some are just sitting quietly on the benches present.. there inside parks... relaxing themselves ... not only physically but mentally too ... just enjoying the mildy wind.. and capturing the beautiful creations .. made by that supreme power... in their eyes...

Apart from this... a person is lying on bed... cuddling... the pillow... with his both hands.. near his chest... with a sweet smile on his face... just like.. a cute little boy of hardly 5 or 6 years old... no one can easily guess that... he is a hard core... respectful... and brilliant officer... of mumbai cid...

A another person standing on the threshold of his room... smiling ... after looking him... sleeping so peacefully...And also... thinking ...

Kahi Kissi ne abhi isse aise sote dekh lega na to ... kissi ko bhi isse pyar ho jayega.. phir chahe wo isska koi dushman hi kyu na ho... smiled broadly... koi souch bhi nahi sakta ki ye ek cid officer hai.. aur dushman isske naam se kapte hai... now smiling broadly... chota baccha lag raha hai bilkul... pyara sa...

Suddenly.. something stricked in his mind ... he rushed to his room... came back.. after some couple of minutes... by holding a camera in his hand ... and starts... clicking so many beautifull pictures of that person... for his memory collection... ending up with his process of clicking pics... he noticed... some movements in the persons body... who is earlierly .. sleeping peacefully on his bed... he now rushed out from room...

In hall.. after confirming that... whats the time is... starts climbing stairs... as its just 5 o'clock in morning... and he has enough time... for his talk... with himself... ( which we all do... me used to do more... silly na... i know) reached terrace... in refreshing air... stand there in an open place... with a support of balustrade... indulge deeply in his thoughts...

After some time... he realised someones presence around him.. . he turned.. and said...

**Person...:** abhi tum... tum kab uthe ... abhi to so rahe the...

**Abhijeet...: smiling** .. haan ... bus abhi – abhi utha tha... har jagh dekha tum dikhe hi nahi.. to mai samajh gaya... tum terrace pe hi hoge... to mai yaha chala aaya... **remembering something**... ek minute... tumne abhi bola... ki mai abhi so raha tha... matlab tum room me aaye the... **questioning him..** to phir mijhe uthaya kyu nahi... ?

**Daya..: ** wo tum sote hue bohut cute lag rahe the... to maine socha bacche ko disturb nahi karta .. sone deta hu...

**Abhjieet ...: instantly said**...dayaaa.. and **smiled embaressly... moved his headfirst down... then to other side**...

**Daya ...:** accha chalo boss.. ab sharmana band karo ... nahi to bureao ke liye late ho jayenge... aur phir tumhe breakfast bhi to ready karna hai...

Abhijeet lift up his head with a great shock... and said...

**Abhijeet ...: ** daya aaj bhi mai hi break fast ready karu...**with raising his eyebrows**...

**Daya...: replied innocently...** aur nahi to kya...? roz tum hi to breakfast ready karte ho na... to phir aaj aisi koun si khas baat hai... **in confusion**...jo tum chahte ho ki break fast banane se tumhe chutti de di jaye...

**Abhijeet stunned... war starts inside his mind... at time his mind says..** how can his buddy forget ... the special day of his life... his birthday... **in next minutes his mind says**... may be he forgot .. due to extreme pressue of work.. from which they are dealing with nowadays... **he is totally prepelexed..**... that ... if really forget ... or just trying to pretent... and planning for any big surprise for him... to turn his special day... into a memorable ones...

Seeing him in a choas state and deep thinking... he said...

**Daya...: ( waving his hand ... infront of his face )..** bosss kaha kho gaye...

Abhijeet came out from his trail of thoughts... and said..

**Abhijeet ..**.: nahi ... nahi kuch bhi to nahi... tum shower leke aao tab tak mai... breakfast ready karta hu... phir ready hota hu... aur haan sath me hi breakfast karenge... with this he left from there.. **sadly** ... does not waited for reply from his part ..

After having their breakfast... both ... left from there after locking the door... in their way to bureao no one talked much... after reaching bureao... daya said..

**Daya ... :** boss tum bureao jao.. mai quallis park karke... aata hu...

**Abhijeet just simply nodded**...

**Daya feels sad... and thought...**

I m sorry boss... i m really- really sorry... mujhe pata hai.. tumhe bahut bura lag raha hai**.. happily**.. par boss tum tension mat lo**... now smiling**... mai tumhari ... sari narazgi dur kar dunga... **pleading...** bus mujhe thoda time aur chahiye...

He parked his quallis.. and joins abhijeet... both reached bureao...

All wished him... good morning...

Daya also wished them back .. while... abhijeet just nodded .. and went to his desk... start doing his work..

All noticed his sadness... and also.. know.. the reason behind his sadness...

Soon... a case reported... and that of ... murder... a deadbody is found in childrens park... all rushed to crime spot... our abhijeet sir also... as for him**... duty comes first.. sentiments later**.. stepping out from quallis...

Abhijeet and daya starts their questions era to a person ... who called them... and rest moved forward to the deadbody...

**Abhijeet ...: ( pointing to a man )** aap hi ne hume yaha... phone karke bulaya tha...

**Man..:** haaji sahab.. maine hi aapko phone kiya tha...

**Daya.**.: apka naam..

**Man...** : sahab mere naam..ramesh hai...

**Abhijeet...:** accha to ramesh.. **( joining his hands)** ek baat batao... tumne lash ko kab dekha..aur... uss samay yaha... aas pass kisi ko bhagte hue dekha tha kya ...?

**Ramesh...** : sahab mai.. cycle pe gubaree ( balloons) bechta hu... aur har roz subah- subah yaha aata hu...aaj bhi mai yaha aaya tha... roj ki tarah ... par**..( stressing )** sahab.. jab me yaha aaya to maine dekha...

**Flashback starts...**

**ramesh just reached his place.. he noticed...that someone is lying on ground...**

**... are ye kya... ye koun leta hai... idhar .. itni subah- subah... dekhta hu.. with this...he moved foward with a mummur...**

**... pata nahi .. log raat ko itni kyu tika lete hai... jab bardash nahi kar sakte to... humf... aur phir idhar- udhar pade rahte hai...**

**Reached near the body... saw some blood on his chest... become scared.. **

... continued... sahab mai bohut dar gaya tha... to phir maine aapko logo ko phone kiya...

**Daya..:** thek hai... tum abhi ja sakte ho... par jab bhi hume tumhari zarurat padhegi... hum tumhe bula lenge...

**Ramesh ...: (assuring them)** jee sahab...and he left from there...

Now both are dicussing something... when rajat called them...

**Rajat.**..: sirr...

**Daya ...:** haan rajat... both moved towards the body...

**Abhijeet ...:** haan rajat... kuch pata chala... ye body kis ki hai... **he looked towards the face of body**... and **become restless... as he knows him.. but unable to recall ...** **who is he... ?**

**Rajat...:** nahi sir ... isski body se koi identity proof nahi milla...

Daya noticed abhijeet.. and said...

**Daya..:( worriedly)** abhijeet tum theek to ho na...

**Abhijeet...: ( positively)** haann .. haaan daya mai... mai to bilkul thek hu...

They sent body to forensic lab... and themselves leaves for bureao... in their entire journey.. abhijeet seemed to be deeply indulge in his thoughts... daya found something fishy... but said nothing... reached bureao..

In bureao.. all are dicussing about the deadbody... and when.., where... and why..? .. the murder took place.. are some of the big questions infront of them... whose answers they needs to find out... for reaching the culprit...

when abhijeet receives a call from one of his informer... making a excuse ... he goes side.. to receive athe concerned call... after attaching the phone to his ears... this simple process which hardly takes some seconds... now taking 1 or 2 minutes... just because ... that... so many questions are seeking his attentions...

**... who is that dead man...? , how he knows him.? , who is he...? and so on..**. comes out of his thoughts... and anwers the call...

**Abhijeet...:** haan somesh bol... kaise phone kiya...

**Somesh .**.: sahab aapko ek bahut zaruri baat batani hai...

**Abhijeet.**. : haan to bol...

**Somesh..:** phone pe nahi sahab... aap mud me jo band factory hai na.. factory number.. 12 ...waha pe aa jana ... raat ko 10 baje**... remembering something**... aur haan sahab... akele aana...

Abhijeet finds it odd... but agreed... that may be something really important is there... thats why he is calling him alone... and disconnects his phone...

Daya reaches to him and says...

**Daya..:** boss kiska phone tha..

**Abhijeet ...:** wo mere khabri ka..

**Daya ...** : kabhri ka... accha kya keh raha tha...

**Abhijeet...:** kuch nahi.. bus... keh raha tha koi kharab deni hai... akele bulaya hai... raat ko.. 10 baje..

**Daya ...:** **absentent mindedly said... **achha... **in the very next moment he realised ... what abhijeet** **actually said... shouted**... kyaaaa ? 10 baje..

All looked him with a... ab to padkde gaye... look...

**Abhijeet ..: confused...** haan kyu koi problem hai... aur tum achanak se itni jor se chikhe kyu...? **looking him suspiciously**

**Daya... covering his nervousness**..**.:** nahi... nahi to... mujhe kya problem hogi... **all relaxed a bit**.. waise boss kab tak ghar wapis aaoge ...

**All are now exchanging .. a glance of... ab to pakka pakde gaye...**

**Abhijeet ... in confusion... :** kyu.. koi kaam hai... **smilled under his teeth**.. as he is now fully confident that... surely daya is planning something for his birthday..

**Daya...:** nahi.. nahi.. mai to bus aise hi puch raha tha... kyuki mai janna chahta tha ... ki.. ki.. haan**...( **with a victory smile on his face)... yaad aaya.. ki.. raat ka khanna tum banaoge..., ya phir mai bahar se order karu..

**Abhijeet..:** pata nahi daya kitna time lage... to tum mera wait mat karna... aur khaha kha ke so jana...

All become sad... looking all like this... abhijeet said...

**Abhijeet**...** :** pata nahi .. shayad jaldi bho aa jau... mai koshish karunga... with this faces of all members are enlightened...

**Voice.. :** kya baate ho rahi hai..

All turned... found that... acp sir is standing on the entrance...

All bid him ... good noon... as its now 12 pm...

**Acp sir... : smiling...** good noon ... good noon... waise.. kya baat hai... tum sab itna muskura kyu rahe ho... case solve ho gaya kya...?

**{ acp sir was in delhi... due to some meeting concerned with securities issues... of all head of department... and in his way to mumbai...abhijeet informs him about the case reported... }**

**Daya ... : seriously**... nahi sir.. abhi tak to kuch bhi pata nahi chala... khabriyo ko laga rakha hai... dekhte hai kya khabar milti hai...

**Acp sir..**: acch thek hai... and he leaves for his cabin...

Now its 9 o'clock of night... still they... are empty handed... only came to know that ... the person whose dead boby they are having... is working for a big gang spreaded all over the world... which is now again active... who deals with drugs and illegal weapons ... not only within the national boundaries but outside also...

who was active earlierly in 1995... after that ... this gang went.. under ground... the reason is that... in one of the sting operation... held by some officers of police department... a large consignment of their drugs and weapons... caught by them... and along with this.. .. some of their trusted members also... arressested by them..

**Daya...:** sir..., subah se raat ho gayi... abhi tak humare pass iss gang se judi (related)... koi bhi nayi information nahi mili...

**Abhijeet.. : irritatedly...** haa sir... aur pata nahi... ye khabriyo ne bhi ab tak koi information nahi di...

**Acp sir ... : calm tone... **koi baat nahi... hum kuch na kuch to pata laga hi lenge... lekin abhi raat bahut ho chuki hai.. tum sab aapne – apne ghar jao... aur arram karo...

All nodded... starts packing their stuff... after wishing ... acp sir ... gud night... all moved towards their respective homes... except .. our daya sir and abhijeet sir... all were planning that after freshing up.. they will go duo's house... while.. duo are in beureao's parking lot...

**Abhijeet ...:** daya tum ghar jao... mai zara khabri se milke aata hu...

**Daya.. :** thek hai... par try karna ki jaldi aa jao...

**Abhijeet .. : assuring him.. **thek hai daya mai koshish karunga...

With this abhijeet ... moved towards his car... when daya called..

**Daya.. :** boss..

**Abhijeet ...:** **turning...** haaan daya...

**Daya... :** bosss aapna khayal rakhna... aur .. abhijeet cutted him in between...

**Abhijeet... : immitating like daya...** aur koi bhi gadbar ho to bus ek call kar dena.. mai aa jaunga... **daya smiled...** abhijeet continued... haan daya mujhe pataa hai ... ab jau... warna late ho jaunga...

**Daya... :** **realising something**... haan .. haan ... boss tum jao... **added in low tone**.. jaldi jaoge tabhi to jaldi aaoge...

But... abhijeet is abhijeet... nothing can be missed from his keen ears... he smilled.. and after settling himself inside his car... drove off to mud's.. factory number 12...

While daya.. still standing there... with a smile...soon he realised.. a protected and familier touch on his shoulder... turned... and found that ... acp sir ... a fatherly figure... is standing besides him ... with a sweet smile...

**Daya ... :** sir... aap.. aap gaye nahi .. abhi tak...

**Acp sir.. :** nahi bus ja hi raha tha... tum dono ko dekha to ruk gaya**... smiling**.. daya waise abhijeet ko shak to nahi hua...

**Daya.. :** sir lagta to nahi hai.. usse shak hua ho... par wo bhi kaha kam hai.. **praisingly**... senior inspector hai.. kuch na kuch to usse ab tak pata chal hi gaya hoga...

**Acp sir ... :** aur wo gaya kaha hai... **looking his watch .. which is tied on his right hand's wrist...** iss waqt... as its 9:30 pm now..

**Daya.. : tension.. **wo sir.. usse uske khabri ka call aaya tha.. milne bulaya hai... to bus ussi se milne gaya hai..

**Acp sir ...: looking him keenly...** kya hua.. tum pareshan lag rahe ho...

**Daya.. :** pata nahi sir.. kuch thek nahi lag raha... **changing the topic...** nahi sir kuch nahi**...(shaking his** **head)** mai to bus... aise hi ... souch raha...tha... ki.. kahi usse loutne me daer ( late ) ho gayi to... uske jagh mai surprise ho jaunga.. aur sari mehnat pe pani phir jayega**... making a pout face...**

**Acp sir.. : smiled looking daya..** aisa kuch nahi hoga.. tum jao.. jake saari preperations karo... phir kal bureao bhi to aana hai time pe...

**Daya .. **: **in hurry...** jee sir phir mai abhi chalta hu... pata chala boss time pe ghar pohuch jaye.. aur humari preperations hi complete na ho... with this he rushed his quallis towards his home...

Acp sir smilled and moved to his house...

Daya .. reached his home... while unlocking the door... he entered inside ... and made his way.. straight to kicthen... after opening the fridge...drank a full bottle of chill water in one go... after that... made himself settle on coach.. to relax himself a bit.. because.. so many task are their to accomplish...

**Somewhere at dark palce...**

The place quite more dark then others... no one is visible ... only lifeless things... like...empty buildings... closed factories .., warehouses... are there... not even a single sign of life.. could be seen... in that deadly silence... on man is pacing here and there ... scare like a hell.. and mummering something...

**... mai aisa kaise kar sakta hu...**

**... wo bhi unke sath.. jinki wajah se mai .. aaj sahi raaste pe hu...**

**... jinki wajah se aaj mera pariwar.. ek izzat ( respectfull) ki zindagi ji raha hai...**

**... jinki wajah se aaj mera pura pariwar kush hai... mai unke sath kaise... kaise...**

**Now...dissapointly saying... looking helpless...**

**... par mai kar bhi kya sakta hu...**

**... agar maine inki baat nahi mani to... ye log.. mere .. pariwar ko... **

**... nahi – nahi.. mai unhe kuch nahi hone de sakta... kuch nahi...**

Soon... a car voice is audible to him... he composed himself...

**Here... in duo's home... **

After a passage of few minutes... at around... 10 o'clock... door bell rings... daya moved forward to door... opened it... a big smile crept on his face ( aww how cute he is looking.. isn't it..) happily welcomed alll...

**Daya ...:** aree aao- aao... mai tum logo ka hi ... intezar ( wait) kar raha tha... bahut sare kaam karne hai... chaloo... sab ander chalo... give them aside..

All entered...

**Freddy... :** sir ... aap tension mat lo... ab to sab aa gaye hai.. na.. to sara kaam ... jaldi hi khatam.. ho jayega...

All smiled..

All distributed their works...

Vivek ..., purvi..., tasha..,sachin ..are handling the work of decorations and cleaning... and remaining are setting the all things...

And our daya sir... guess what.. he is relaxing on sofa... when suddenly... freddy said..

**Freddy... : in confusion**... sir sab ne aapne – apne kaam baat liye... daya simply nodded... freddy continued... to phir aap kya karoge...

An amazing question of freddy... snatched everyones.. attention... all are now waiting for daya sir's reply... daya noted a constant gaze on himself... and said... in casual way...

**Daya... :** mai.. all nodded.. mai to sab pe nazar rakhunga... ki sab apne- apne kaam thek se kar rahe hai ya nahi... inspection you know... with this... all burst with a great laugh... daya too joined them..

**Voice... : in teasing tone**... sidhe – sidhe bola na... ki tum arram farmao ge...

All turned... at door step.. acp sir and dr. Salunkhe are standing...

**Daya ... : amazed tone**...are sir... app...

**Acp sir...:** haan kyu .. hume nahi aana chahiye tha... **making a serious face said...** chal salunkhe phir hum chalte hai.. yaha se... **turning .**..

**Daya... :** **in hurry**... are nahi.. nahi.. sir mera woh matlab nahi tha... mai to bus keh raha tha.. ki.. aap itni jaldi...

Both entered inside the home...

**Dr . salunkhe.. :** haan wo nus humne soucha... ki tum logo ki thodi madad kar li jaye...

All ... chorus... nahi sir...

Glancing each other.. all smiled... now sachin said...

**Sachin... :** sir aap phikar mat kijiye... hum sab ne sara kaam distribute karliya hai... aaplog bus yaha baithke baate kijiye...

Both oldies smiled.. feeling blessed to have these juniors... like a family... while others get back to their respective tasks...

Sachin is decorating walls... with rainbow coloured ribbons..., freddy is shifting the furniture..., tasha and purvi recently done with their task of cleaning and clearing floor... and ... the young.., brave.. and active officer of cid... inspector vivek is doing most difficult task... standing on a big stool to attach... a big ballon full of sparkels..., coloured thermocol balls..., and small stars... to the roof in the center of wall.. somehow he lost his balance... crashed on floor... with a big voice boom... all looked towards vivek.. with a jerk...

**The unfolded scene is...**

Vivek is lying on floor in a awkard position... holding his back with one hand... fully coated with multi coloured sparkels... looking like a christmas tree decorated with gillters... having a annoying experesion on his face... just like a little boy.. who is injured by falling and can cry in any next moment... sorrounding with so many colours.., sparkels.. and.. small coloured balls...

Looking at him... are burst into a biiiiggg laughter... couple of minute later vivek also joins them... after a great laughter of 10 minutes... freddy said by suppressing his laugh...

**Freddy... :** vivek .. zada to nahi lagi... forwarding his hand ... for help to make him stand...

Vivek...grabbed his hand and start struggling to stand... said ..

**Vivek .. :** nahi sir mai thek hu... **loosess his balance**... now daya sir also came forward to help.. with...

**Daya...** **:** are vivek sambhal ke...

**Acp sir... :** are vivek .. kaha dhyan tha tumhara...jo gir gaye..

**Dr. Salunkhe ...:** haa vivek... dekh ke karna chahiye tha na... dekho ab lag gayi na..

**Vivek... : innocently..** sir mai to dhayan se hi kar raha tha... **in dreamy tone**... pata nahi.. kaise mis –balance ho gaya...

Tasha who was till laughing... now said in anger..

**Tasha...: in anger..** ye kya kiya tumne vivek...? dekho sara phir se ganda kar diya... abhi to maine aur purvi ne sari safai ki thi**... making a face...**

**Vivek... :** tasha tum gussa kyu kar rahi ho... **in low voice**.. maine ye sab jaan bhujke thodi kiya...

daya came forward to rescue him...

**daya... :** haan bhai.. purvi.. vivek ne ye sab jaan bhujke thodi na kiya hai..wo yo bus.. cutted by tasha...

**tasha ... :** sir .. plzzz aap isski side mat lo... ye humesha mere sare kaam bigadta hai... looking all around the floor**... which is decorated with different colours**... **sadly said**.. aab sari safai dobara se karni padegi...

**purvi ... :** tasha tum phikar mat karo.. mai bhi tumhari help karti hu... all smiled...

while daya... yells...

**daya .. :** are ye kya... ? all looked towards him... he added.. Sir.. ye to 10:30 ho gaye.. khana bhi to order karnaa hai... he hurriedly.. moves to landline...

suddenly.. purvi said...

**purvi ... :** sir.. aap khana bahar se order karoge.. daya nodded.. while purvi said in dissapointly... Sir.. aap aaj bhi bahar se khana order karoge.. no ways **(waving her hands negativel**y) ... aaj special day hai to khana mai banungi... proudly...

**acp sir.. :** aree purvi rahne do.. hum khana bahr se hi order kar lete hai...

**purvi ... : making a face...** kyu sir... mai banati hu na... mai bahut accha khana banati hu... ( raising her collars... aap logo ko hospital nahi admit hona padhega... all smiled broadly..

**Dr. Salunkhe ... : convencingly tone** .. purvi .. pradyuman bilkul sahi keh raha hai.. itne sare logao ka khana tum akele kaise... tasha interupted in mid...

**Tasha ... :** sir.. purvi akele kaha hai... mai bhi to hu... mai karungi na uski madad... now all agreed... as they came to know that .. both are much determined now ...

**Daya .. :** par cake... cake to order kar du.. ki wo bhi tum log hi banaoge...

**Freddy.. :** sir.. cake to kabka fridge me rakkha hai...

All are starring freddy... which he couldn't bear... so said...

**Freddy ... :** sir.. wo manisha ne ... shaam ko hi cake ready kar diya tha.. wo bhi abhijeet sir ka favorate.. black forest...

**Vivek ... : praising tone**... are freddy sir.. aapne to kamal kar diya...

Freddy raised his collars...

Now .. all are back to their work...

it takes around half an hour more .. to accomplish all task...

**At mud... old **factory...

Man arrived to him... and said..

**Man... : straight**... somesh...

**Somesh.. :** abhijeet sahab aap aa gaye... **scared..**

**Abhijeet...** : haan ... tum batao... tumne mujhe ... **( looking here and there**... ) yaha... itni sunsan jhagh kyu.. milne bulaya**... keenly looking at him...** aur tum kuch pareshan bhi lag rahe ho... akhir baat kya hai...

**Somesh... :** **noticed something...** sahab wo.. wo.. mai... and there is a hard blow.. on abhijeet's head... from behind...

**Aaahhhhh...** was the only word escaped from his mouth... and his hands automatically made their way towards back portion of his head... where blood is oozing out...

Before drift into unconcious state.. he listen last few words... of somesh...

... sahab mujhe .. maaf kar dena... mai majboor hu... and he completly lost his senses...

Few men carried him.. from there... while somesh left from there...

A man standing far.. keenly watching all this... from a hidden place... rushed from there out...

**In duo house... **

Now.. all preperations are done... its 11 o'clock ... everyone are present in hall.. eagerly waiting for the arrival of b'dy boy...

Soon.. the heard a door bell... they turned all lights off... door opened...

Man stepped inside the house..

Suddenly.. so many .. multi coloured sparkels showered over him... he was amazed.. what all this...?

While.. others also stunned... because .. the person standing infront of them is not the one... for whom they are waiting... all are shocked... after a pause of few minutes .. comes out from shock... daya said..

**Daya... : dissapointly with a ting of anger.. **mangu tum yaha kya kar rahe ho...? wo bhi iss waqt... sarii mehat pe pani pher diya tumne...

**Mangu... : in low tone**.. sahab... wo .. wo ..mai..

**Daya... : in anger...** kya woo.. woo.. laga rakkha hai... ab bolo ge bhi kuch...

Now acp sir entered in sinerio..

**Acp sir.. : softly..** daya shaant ho jao... aur mangu tum ander aao..

Mangu entered inside the house.. all follows him..

**Acp sir..:** **firm tone..** haan to mangu.. kya baat hai.. tum iss waqt yaha... zaroor koi.. important baat hogi... tabhi tum yaha aaye ho... bolo .. akhir baat kya hai...

**Mangu.. :** acp sahab.. wo abhi...abhijeet sahab... all who are keenly watching him.. become shocked after listening abhijeet's name...

**Daya ... : said hurriedly** **in panic tone**... abhijeet ... abhijeet kya.. kya hua usse... mangu dekho jaldi batao... mujhse sabar nahi ho raha...

**Acp sir.. :** daya dekho ... usse apni baat puri to karne do.. turned to mangu... haan to mangu... kya hua hai abhijeet ko... batao hume...

**Mangu.. :** sahab.. mai apne ghar ja raha tha.. to maine dekha...

**Flash back...**

**Mangu was in his way to home.. suddenly his attention.. took over by a person .. pacing here and there in a dark place... he focused on his face.. and came to know that.. the person is non other than a trusted informer of abhijeet sir...**

**Soon a abhijjeet.. reaches near that person... both talked few few minutes ... when a stranger appeared from behind abhijeet... his face is covered with mask of black colour... only his eyes are visible.. which are having a dark and broad layer of black kajal under his eyes.. and are enough to scare one... ... gave a hard blow of thick iron rod.. on the back portion of abhijeet's head.. soon he lost his senses...**

... he continued... sahab.. mai samajh gaya kuch garbad hai.. to maine aapko call kiya... in tension .. par aapka phone hi nahi lag raha tha... to mai yaha aagay... looking down..on the floor...

All are shocked like hell... what happen to abhijeet.. and who are those peoples who kidnapped him... and what is the purpose behind...

**Acp sir.. :** mangu.. tumne unka picha kiya...? wo kaha leke gaye abhijeet ko...

**Mangu...:** nahi sahab... mujhe kuch samjh nahi aa raha tha.. to ... stopped.. with a guilt.. that how he forget to follow those kidnappers...

All are now very much tensed.. how they will find abhijeet.. when something tricked in daya's mind.. he asked mangu instantly...

**Daya... :** mangu.. tumne uss khabriko to pehchante ho na... mangu replied positively... daya continued... kya wo somesh tha...?

**Mangu... :shaking his head positively**... haan sahab wo somesh hi tha..

Daya.. : in dreamy tone... isska matlad somesh ne abhijeet ko dhoka diya.. par wo aisa kaise kar sakta hai... abhijeet to usspe kitna bharosa karta tha... to usne aisa kyu kiya...?

Acp sir.. : in firm tone... daya ye souchne ka waqt nahi hai... tum somesh ka ghar jante ho... hume turant usse milna hoga...

Daya .. : haan sir.. mai janta hu .. somesh kaha rahta hai... agar abhijeet ko kuch bhi hua na... in anger.. to mai usse chodunga nahi...

All leaves for somesh's home... daya drives the quallis so fast that...they covered the journey of 12 minutes in just 6 minutes... after stepping out from quallis... knocks the door.. of somesh's house...

A lady of 30's.. of dusky complextion... having long hairs.. combed hapadardly.. opens the door... and welcomed them ...

**Lady.. :** are daya sahab.. app.. yaha.. aur wo bhi iss waqt.. aur abhijeet sahab nahi aaye aapke sath..** asked** **in confusion**..

**Daya.. :** nahi.. wo nahi aaya...ussi ke baare me to pata lagane hum yaha aaye hai... lady..interupted him in mid..

**Lady.. :** kya sahab..

**Daya .. :** are kuch nahi.. sumita ( lady's name is sumita)... wo.. somesh kaha hai.. usse kuch kaam tha...

**Sumita.. :** sahab.. wo tio bahar gaye hai.. bus aate hi honge.. noticed something... ye lijiye wo aa gaye...

Just then somesh entered.. all looked him suspiciously... while sumita leaves from their..

**In hidden place..**

In a dark place ... only one bulb is present there and that of very less light... A man is brutally tied with an poll... blood is profusely coming out from his head... now his hands are also starts bleeding due to the rope..which is too roughly tied in his hands ... slowly starts regaining his senses... and a painfull AAHHHHH... made his way out of his mouth... his hands are trying to reach his head.. but get restrained by these rough and sharp ropes... with his endless endeavors.. his hands are hurt so badly..

Soon.. regain his senses completely... remember the last incidence... and mummered..

**Abhijeet... : in low**.. somesh.. ussne mujhe dhoka diya.. aahhh... par ussne aisa kyu kiya... koi**..(jerking** **his head.. as its spinning ..)** koi to baat hogi... wo ...aaahhh... wo mujhe maafi bhi to mang raha tha...kya keh raha tha...**trying to remember which causes more in his head.. aaahhh**... haan.. yaad aaya .. sahab mujhe maaf kardo... mai mazboor hu... isska matlab ussne kisi ke dabaw( pressure) me aake ye sab kiya... par kaun... stressing... kaun hai.. aur mujhe yaha ky.u laya hai... now scanning the place...

There is no one.. around him... only polls... a single dim light bulb is there... dust... single chair is there and some foot impressions are also there on dust coated floor... indicating the presence of 5 to 6 persons... and one of them .. may be the boss.. used to sit there on chair... which is not so old.. and ... waiting him to regain his senses... may be..

At sudden his ears become active... some low voices of footsteps reaching his ears... and by every next step.. the voice increases.. . bespeak that someone is coming towards him...

He paitence level is at peak now.. eagarly waiting for the person.. who did all this conspiracy... what he actually wants...? why he did all this...? some of the few Questions.. who's anwer wanted to know... that of as soon as possible..

Now .. the voice of footsteps stops... his mind says .. the person is near to him... as his insights too ... he starts looking here and there... his eyes catching a stature.. of a well build man... now he starts making his steps forward... and now with the help of that buld... his fame was illiminating little bit... now he is able to see the person...

He is a man of near his 40's .. well built.. looking like a boss of some gang... wearing 3 or 4 heavy gold chains.. and a bracelet is also present there ... that of silver.. big oval type blue stone engraved in that...

Trying is best to remember the person... but all in vain... he is feeling helpless... looking him in this helpless condition.. person is feeling like a cloud 9 moment... unable to controll his smile... now said...

**Man... : (amused tone )** are abhijeet babu.. kya hua... ? aap yaha... ? wo bhi iss halat me..? seriously... kisne kiya ye aapke sath... mujhe bataiye... mai abhi usse maza chakhata hu... **pauses for** **some minutes..** in meantime ... abhijeet is constantly stairring on his face...

In next minute... man burst into a big laugh... which making abhijeet is suspicious... soon he controlled his laugh and said...

**Man.. : in anger...** maine kaha tha na .. abhijeet babu.. mai tumhe chodunga ( leave) nahi... nahi chodunga... aur dekho.. ( praisely.. by spreading his hands .. both sides... lifting his head upside..) dekho .. akhir maine aaj tumhe pakad hi liya... pakad liya... **in anger**...

Tumne mujhse dushmani karke bilkul accha nahi kiya.. bilkul accha nahi kiya.. ab dekho mai tumhare sath kya karta hu... **teasingly.**.. just wait and watch... aaj tumhare birthday ke din ... mai tumhe aisa gift dunga na.. ki tumhari rooh ( soul) tak kaap jayegi... rooh tak.. aur haan mai sirf tumhe hi gift nhi dunga.. balki.. tumhare acp .., daya... puri cid team.. aur haan iss desh ko bhi gift dunga.. **abhijeet is looking him** **confusingly... so he added**... nahi samjhe... chalo koi baat nahi.. mai samjha deta hu.. are mai unse unka bahadur cid officer jo chinne wala hu.. wo bhi humesha – humesha ke liye... **laughing loudly**...

Now abhijeet said...

**Abhijeet ...:** akhir tum ho koun... aur kya bigada hai maine tumhara... jo mujse badla lena chahte ho...

**Man... :** aree ye kya... tumne abhi tak muje nahi pehchana... aree haan **( lightly patting on his head..)** mai bhul gaya tha ki.. tum to apni yadash khoo chuke ho... chalo koi baat nahi ,... mai hi tumhe yaad karwa deta hu... mai wahi hu.. RAKA.. jiska tumne aaj se 19 saal pehle... apne kuch police officers ke sath milke ..ek sting operation me .. mere 15 crore ka consignment pakda tha.. aur mere kuch saathi bhi... tab to mujhe underground hona padha.. par maine kasam khai thi ki.. mai tumse badla leke hi rahnga... **raising his eyebrows.. **aur tum ye nahi janna chahoge ki.. maine tumse badla lene ke liye .. aaj ka hi din ku chuna...

Abhijeet is also confused... wanted to know the reason.. why he choosed this day.. to take revenge from him.. not any other day... raka continued his own...

**Raka ...:** jiss di tumne mera c karodo ( crores) consignment pakda tha .. uss din tumhara janam din tha... aur har jagah tumhare charche ho rahe the. tv pe.., akhabaro ( newspapers ) me... , radio me.. **in extreme** **anger**... har jagah... bus tumhare hi gun – gaan ho rahe the.. tv pe to tum jaise chah hi gaye the.. jo bhi channel logao.. sab bus tumhare hi tarifo ke pool bandhe jaa rahe the... ki **immitating like reporters**... inspector abhijeet ne aapne janam din par .. internationl gang ka 15 crore ka consignment pakadke ...desh ko itna bada toofa diya hai... **with of his anger**... bus...bus tabhi maine souch liya tha.. ki mai bhi tumhe humhare janam din par hi khatam karunga... **happily**.. aur dekho.. mujhe wo moka bhi mil gaya... **now** **start laughing...**

In somesh's house

**Somesh.. :** **afraid.. gulped his fear.. and said.. **daya sahab.. aur acp sahab app bhi... wo bhi puri cid team ke sath..

**Sachin.. :** dekho somesh ab yada bhole banne ki koish mat karo.. hum sab jaan chuke hai.. ab sidhe tarike se bate ho ki abhijeet sir kaha hai...? ya phir hum apne tarike se puche tumse...

Somesh remained silent.. this increases daya sir temper... he holds somesh by his collars.. and said...

**Daya... : in peak of his anger...** dekh somesh.. sidhe tarike se bata de ki.. abhijeet kaha hai... nahi to mai bhi nahi janta ki mai tumhare sath kya karunga...

**Acp sir.. :** daya chodo usse.. chodoo... daya looses his grip on his collars.. while acp sir added.. somesh dekho hum sab jaan chuke hai... issliye tumhare liye aacch yahi hoga ki.. tum hume sab kuch sach- sach btado...

Somesh.. now starts ... in low tone.. with down headed...

**Somesh... : in pleading tone..** sahab mujhe maaf kardo... joining his hand... mai majbor tha... all are listening him carefully... ussne mujhe dhamki di thi.. in scare.. ki agar maine ussa kaha nahi mana to.. wo mere poore pariwar ko maar dalega.. **now starts crying**.. sahab maine jo bhi kiya .. apne pariwar ko bacchane ke liye kiya...

**Acp sir..: in soft tone**.. somesh dekho roo mat.. hum samjhte hai... acch dekho.. tum uss admi ke baare me jo bhi jante ho hume batao.. taki hum uss tak pohuch sake... aur abhijeet ko bhi.. baccha sake...

**Somesh... : still sobbing...** sahab mai uss admi ke baare me kuch zada nahi janta... bus itna janta hu.. ki wo abhijeet sahab se koi purana... badla lena chahta hai... **all got worried**... par haan sahab.. jab wo abhijeet sahab ko leke jaa rahe the tab maine unka picha kiya tha...

Faces of everyone is enlighten... and determination to save abhijeet at any cost is apparent on their faces...

**Daya .. :** kya ... tum jante ho wo log abhijeet ko kaha leke gaye hai.. **somesh nodded**... daya added... very good .. ab chalo.. hume jaldi se uss .. jageh par le chalo...

**Its now 11: 15 pm**

All exited from his house.. hurriedly entered in quallis... and rushed their Quallis towards the place.. told by somesh...

Within 5 minutes .. after the rash driving .. all reached.. that paticular place...they parked Quallis at a safe distance.. so that non of the gang member came to know about their presence... the place is looking like a closed godown... from last few years...

Suddenly their ears.. catches the voice of bullet shot...all become panic... and entered inside the godown.. with proper care..

**Inside ..**

Abhijeet is feeling utterly pain... near hi right shoulder... due to the bullet shot by raka.. and again he is aiming abhijeet for his another shot at same palce.. but a bit down .. near his heart... his attention taken away by the several gun shots.. implying.. the presence of cid arrival... he is shocked and scared too.. how can they came to know about the place... is the one question which is hammering in his mind.. and a painfull smile yet of great sooth.. appeared on his face... which increases the temper of raka...

He gather all his courage.. and pointed his gun again towards him .. but now his aim is abhijeet's heart... abhijeet closes his eyes... raka do so.. and a gun shot...

Raka is holding his hand.. from which blood is coming out... abhijeet openes his eyes.. and finds his whole team there.. smiled... daya and purvi made his way to abhijeet.. with their fast and big steps... starts freeing abhijeet from all ropes.. daya is feeling pinch in his heart... looking his boss like this...

**Flashback...**

**Before raka is going to push the trigger of his gun... daya aimed his hand .. shot... raka losses his aim.. and gun falls on ground...**

**Daya ... : in panic...**abhijeet tum thek to hona...

But in reply.. abhijeet completly leaves his all body weight on him... and turned conciouss.. because of heavy blood loss...

**Daya... : yell..** abhijeetttt...

Soon all rushed to nearby hospital.. after ordering sachin and vivek to take raka to bureao...

**Its 11: 25 now..**

They are waiting for doctor to come out... pacing in the corridor... impaiently... soon doctor comes out... all bombared on him...

**Acp Sir... :** doctor abhijeet kaisa hai...?

**Daya ... :** doctor sahab wo thek to hai na...?

**Freddy... :** doctor hum unse mil sakte hai...?

**Purvi ... :** doctor unhe kuch hua to nahi na..?

**Tasha... :** doctor aap kuch to boliye...?

Doctor is smiling... and said...

**Doctor .. :** aree aap log pehle shaant ho jaiye... all relaxed a bit... wo thek hai... blood loss ki wajah se behosh ho gaye the... humne goli bhi nikal di hai... head injury kafi hai... par khatre wali koi baat nahi hai... haatho me bhi chot hai... aisa lagta hai kissi.. sharp rassi ya kissi chiz se unhe bandha gaya tha... kher...unhe bus complete rest ki zarurat hai.. phir wo jaldi hi thek ho jayenge...

**Freddy ...** **:** with hope.. doctor sahab hum unse mil sakte hai.. kya...?

**Doctor .. :** dekhiye abhi to mai allow nhi karunga... lekin haan.. unhe 20 minutes me hossh aajye ga .. tab aap log unsse mil sakte hai... everyones face become enlighten like a kid who got a big choco.. alond with ice cream as a complementary...

As soon as doctor leaves... all turn their heads down .. in micro – seconds.. towards their watches... its showing 11: 35 in night...

All faces were glowing now.. as they have still enough time to do something special...

Now so many randomly voices are heard...

**...sir humare pass abhi bhi time hai.."**

**... hum unka liye abhi bhi kuch kar saktte hai...**

**... mai to gift dungi...**

**... tasha kya dogi tum..**

**... mai kyu batau... taki tum abhijeet sir ko usse bhi accha gift doo..**

**... mat bata ,, waise bhi abhijeet sir ko mera hi. Gift sabse yada pasand aayega.. proudly.. dekh lena..**

**... nahi ji... boss ko to mai hi sabse accha gift dunga...**

All are fighting like small kids.. looking them like this .. both oldies are smiling broadly... when a voice interupted.. them..

**Acp sir.. :** are sab aise hi ladte rahoge ki.. kuch preperation bhi karoge.. mere bete ke bdy khatam hone me .. bus kuch hi minutes bacche hai... all become shocked now only 15 minutes are left.. and their abhijeet sir is back...

In next minutes no one is in corridor... all rushed out from hospital to bring their respective gifts.. came back after 10 minutes...

**Daya ... asked acp sir ... :** sir abhijeet ko hosh aa gaya kya...?

**Dr . salunkhe... :** nahi daya.. usse abhi tak hosh nahi aaya... haan par maine abhi doctor se baatki hai... unhonge bola hai ki usse bus hosh aane hi wala hoga... hum ander ja sakte hai...

All beacome happy... and entered inside the room...

Inside .. abhijeet was peacefully sleeping on bed .. due to medicine effects,,, having a one thick bandage on his head.. other on his right shoulder.. and also white bandage is present on his both hands...

Daya's eyes now showing the trace of tears.. which is noticed by his father.. acp sir.. who pressed his shoulder and said him through his eyes... not now... daya composed himself and moved to abhijeet's bed...

Soon they noticed some movements in abhijeet's eyes and fingers... vivek rushed to call doctor...now abhijeet gained his senses completely... he is looking around .. a beautiful smile with a ting of pain... which he is feeling now ..in it .. trying his best to cover it... but how can anyone hide his pain from their close ones...

**Acp sir **...: ( placing his hand on his head) abhijeet kaise ho...?

Abhijeet just smiled... and nodded his head positively... soon doctor entered...

**Doctor ... :** abhijeet ab kaise ho..? again he nodded.. chalo mai pehle tumhara checkup kr leta hu... **cutted loud voices**... nahhiiiiiiii... doctor became.. scared with that loud voice and our abhijeet sir also become shocked... looking towards all in confusion...

While .. slowly... freddy produces a beautifull decorated cake .. infront of abhijeet.. and that of his favorate.. black forest cake... and said happily..

**Freddy ..:** nahi.. pehle humare abhijeet sir .. manisha ke hath ka bana hua... tasty cake katenge (cuts)...

now doctor understands the reason... behind all this..

A sweet and teary smile crept on abhijeet's face... trys to sit.. but its difficult for him... soon.. he experience a soft but yet strong touch in his back and shoulder.. for his support... he looked at side .. from where the support is coming.. and gave a smile ...

**Daya ... : in love**.. boss sambhal ke... he help him to sit.. now all gather around his bed.. including doctor also... now dr. Salunkhe said..

**Dr . salunkhe... :** are bhai.. ab baki baate badme... **naughtily.**..pehle b'dy boy se pehle cake to katwao.. bus kuch hi minute bacche hai... all smiled with that word bdy boy.. and our abhijeet is smiled **embaressly looking down...**all looked towards their watchs in jerk.. just 5 minutes are left...

**Tasha ... :** haan sir... pehle aap cake katiye... and forwarded a knife.. on which a blue ribbon is tied beautifully... abhijeet grabed the knife softly.. **a endless smile is present on his lips**... soon .. one by one all starts clapping and sound of birthday song.. making the lifeless hospital.. alive..

Abhijeet trying to make his girp tight on knife.. but unable to do ... beacuse his hand was pre-occupied by bandages... when pair of hand hold his hand softly but enough to gave him strength... he lift his head up... from a pair.. one hand is of... his father .. acp sir.. who looking him with lots of pure love and other is of... his buddy.. his bhai... a tear escaped from his eyes.. which is hold by his buddy in his protected hand... which always do so.. now acp sir.. signs abhijeet to cut the cake... he cutted the cake slowly... all are clapping enthusiastically like a childrens...

Abhijeet feeds the piece of cake to everyone... and so done by others... now its a time of gifts session...

**One by one all are presenting their gifts to them... **

Purvi .. gave him a sweet teddy .. of get well soon...

tasha.. gave him a amazing birthday card...

sachin.. gifts him a bouquet of different colours flower...

vivek.. also gift him a card...

Dr. Salunkhe ..gifts him a watch.. as he know abhijeet is fond of watches..

Acp sir ... gifts him a golden plated pen...

Freddy .. gifts him a collage of cid team.. his family...

Abhijeet accepted all gifts with a broad smile on his face... now waiting eagerly for one more gift... looking him like this... purvi asked..

**Purvi ... :** abhijeet sir.. kya hua... aap kiska wait kar rake hai... **abhijeet is stunned** .. how she came to know that.. he is waiting for something...

**Abhijeet ... : unintentionally**... purvi tumhe kaise pata mai kissi ka wait kar raha hu...

**Purvi ...:** sir apke chehre se saaf pata chal raha hai ki aap kissi ka wait kar rahe hai... ab bataiye aap kiska wait kar rahe hai...

**Abhijeet.. :** wo mai ... **looking here and there**... ye daya kaha hai... mera gift diye bana hi gayab ho gaya... confused.. when a voice took everyone's attention...

**Voice ... :** mai yaha hu... daya is standing on the doorstep... of room... with a cute and sweet girl...

Abhijeet is just starring on the door... constantly.. with a teary smile on his face... soon daya entered... with girl.. and reaches near to him...

A single word escaped from his mouth...

**Abhijeet ..:** shreya...

In micro second .. abhijeet just pull shreya in a tight hug... he is feeling pain.. but its nothing infront of his happiness... from that hug .. he looked towards daya.. and thanks him .. for the bestest gift of his day... all are also smiling with tears in their eyes... and our freddy.. pulled out the camera and captured so many pictures...

After some moments they part themselves... abhijeet feeds cake to shreya.. and she did the same.. now.. to prevent the eviroment to become soggyy... **tasha said... naughtily...**

**Tasha ...** sir aapko mere gift yada pasand aaya na...

**Purvi ...** nahi sir mera wala aapko pasand aaya na...

**Vivek** .. nahi sir mere wala na...

**Freddy.**. nahi ji.. abhijeet sir ko mera gift sabse yada pasand aaya...

**Purvi**.. nhi mera...

**Sachin**... mera.. now interupted by another voice...

**Voice...** nahi boss ko to mera hi gift sabse yada accha laga...

**Abhijeet.. shocked.. :** dayyyaa tu bhi**... he patted on his own head..** that how can he forget that his daya is not less than kids **and smiles**

**Daya .. :** boss dekho sabko bata do .. tumhe mera gift.. sabse yada pasand aaya...

**Tasha..** nahi sir .. ye galat baat hai.. mera gift sabse accha tha...

Now a war begin.. of whose gift is best...

Hospital .. where always dullness ., sadness.., gloomyness..., pain... prevails.. now enlightening with lots of happiness..., laughs..., cute fights...

While abhijeet is smiling continously.. looking towards all.. and thought..

**Zaruri nah hai.. ki aapko aapne birthday pe expensive gifts mile.. tabhi aapka birthday memorable banega.. zindagi ke ye choti-choti kushiya hi aapki life me jaan bhar deti hai... apno ke sath bitaye hue kuch khushiyo ke pall.. aapko himat dete hai.. aur ye log aapko ye ehsaas dilate hai.. ki ... bosss u are the very special...**

**Happy belated birthday aditya sir...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guyzzzz i added... remaining story.. in previous chapter... so u gain go through it... now.. few minutes ago.. i came to know that.. only one review is there for .. one chapter.. soorry for that guyzzz... and thank you.. srija... for informing me...**

**So plzzzz review here... i will consider them for story... **

**Hope now there is no problem...**

**Thank you...**

**Love you all... stay blessed...**

**Sweetparii...**


End file.
